


Hiraeth - DreamSMP drabbles

by Soupytime001



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupytime001/pseuds/Soupytime001
Summary: A collection of oneshots/AUs of the DreamSMP / Mostly SBI and Dad! Samnook but I'll do other things eventually
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Requests perhaps

If any CCs are uncomfortable with this then I'll take it down immediately

Me doing this instead of the actual fan fiction I'm supposed to be writing? Yeah <3 

Anyways it'll probably just be me posting random drabbles the first few will probably be angsty but I'll do wholesome as well so that's ok 

I suppose I'll take requests if anyone would really want me to but I don't think that'll happen but oh well

If however it does here are things I'll do / won't do 

What I will not write:  
-smut  
-any shipping for people who don't want to be shipped (RESPECT BOUNDARIES WHORES )  
-heavy gore/horror bc I'm horrible at it 

What I will write:  
-Ship stuff for people who are okay with it  
-fluff  
-angst  
-holiday stuff  
-pretty much anything else? idk I can't remember shit 

things i love writing:  
\- Tommyinnit  
\- Wilbur & Techno twin things  
\- protective SBI  
\- Hurt/Comfort 

Also : I can't spell for shit or do anything for that matter so I apologize if there are some errors since most of these since I write them randomly at like 3 AM and I am horrible at dialogue 


	2. Theropay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is specifically Tommys character in the DreamSMP! 
> 
> TW : self hatred / depressive thoughts

Tommy was no stranger to hatred  
He saw it everyday.  
In the eyes of his enemies.  
In the eyes of his allies. 

He wouldn't call himself depressed.  
He wouldn't call himself happy. 

Just a vacant body hopelessly wandering. 

A vacant body hoping he could change.  
Change so that he didn't have to be the hero.  
Change so that he didn't have to be the strong one.  
Change so that he didn't have to be scared of dying.  
Change so that he didn't have to be himself. 

He loved lmanburg.  
He loved his family  
He loved his discs 

Yet nothing seemed to love him back. 

Tommy was no stranger to hatred.  
From the eyes of his Friends  
From the eyes of the Mirror


	3. Saline Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW! - Major character death, mentions of blood, slight intrusive thoughts, graphic violence/detailed(?) violence
> 
> Dream kills Tommy and Tubbos forced to watch // bc angst ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> Lyrics belong to saline solution  
> // means lyrics 
> 
> " We get the discs, or die trying "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this or anything like that so I apologize <3

" Tommy, please, please I'm begging you get up " 

There was a loud clang of the taller boys items being flug to the side 

"Hm,You would've thought someone with such a big mouth would have decent stuff " He looked up to see the masked man holding his friends sword

With a chuckle he spoke again, " Guess not " 

"You bastard - " The boy on the floor choked out , tubbo could make out bits of blood around his mouth 

He forced his eyes closed quickly as the mans foot made contact with something, he didn't wanna know with what. 

"Please, leave him alone!" He pleaded gasping for air

He flinched opening his eyes, his face flushed covered in fresh tears and the remains of tried blood. 

But he wished he didnt. 

The sight was repulsive but he couldn't manage to tear his eyes away. 

The blondes face was barely recognizable, he could see every struggle for breath as the unharmed knave had a grip on his throat 

Through the broken mask, Tubbo could make out a smile that made him sick. 

And with his arm drawn back in one swift motion he threw the boy to the hard stone path with an stomach-turning crunch 

The boy laid still. fresh blood painted the path in a crimson color. "No, no no no please" 

//I think I've made my choice//

His sword taunting him only a few feet away,yet out of reach for the restrained boy

His fists hit the floor under him as he cried 

"Tommy, please you can't -" A sob forced it's way out of his throat

"You can't, please you can't leave me alone " His voice was raw and hoarse from the hours of pleading with the unforgiving person in front of him. 

//Sink secluded in hatred//

"Call me a monster call me selfish anything just please - " He roughly put his face in his hands trying to avoid the situation in front of him " Please don't leave me alone " 

" Tubbo - " He immediately drew his attention back to his friend hoping that there was a chance he would be okay.

//Void the plans friends are making//

But that was a foolish thing to do. 

For the first time in Tubbos life, Tommys strong facade finally broke as tears started to fall down his face. 

//I think I've found my voice//

For the first time in Tubbos life, Tommy looked scared, broken. 

And for the first time in Tubbos life he really wished he wasn't such a bad friend. 

" You know Tubbo " He didn't break eye contact with Tommys beaten body , afraid to look the man In the eyes

//I'm a leech sucking blood bags//

" Maybe this is all your fault " 

And with that his attempts to save his friend remained mere attempts as dream raised the impaired boys sword

//Taste defeat, it's a sandbag//

There was a loud crack followed by a warm splash on his face. He didn't know he was screaming until he felt someone at his side begging for him to calm down. 

//Saline solution//

The sounds of pleads were drowned out by the blaring static that filled his ears. Even will all the screaming and begging his mind finds itself blank. 

// Saline solution to all your//

Maybe it was his fault. 

//Saline solution//


	4. Its three in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno wakes up to an upset Tommy 
> 
> Slight self deprecating thoughts towards the end

A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes. It was dark and for a moment he didn’t know why he was awake at all. It seemed pretty early, the sun hadn’t even come up. 

Then he heard the sound again 

She sighed, squinted at the mounted clock which read 3:04 am 

who would you want to pester him at 3am? He thought and then sat up to face the noise 

“Hello?” he was met with silence. 

“come on its 3 in the morning” 

“Techno? ” Of course. He should have known, he always had a habit of showing up at the worst times. And it wasn’t like he didn’t understand why. 

Memories of going into Phils room in tears in the middle of the night, scared, filled his head. 

“Yeah, What’s going on?” 

For a moment, all he could hear were quiet shake breaths, before he answered. “I - " He hesitated, "nothing’s going on, I’m fine. Just wanted to… make sure if you were all right.” There seemed to be more to it. 

His voice sounded tired, worried, even though he tried to give it a brave tone. The older boy sat up fully ,and leaned back against the headboard. “I’m all right, Tommy everything is fine.Are you sure that’s the reason youre here?” Suppressing his feelings of annoyance, he closed his eyes once more. 

“What? yes, yes, of course, I just couldn’t sleep and… yeah, just wanted to hear that you’re good big man " The light coming from the doorway light up the smaller boys frame, as he fiddled with his hands   
"Guess I woke you up, huh, sorry about that… I’ll let you get back to sleeping. Sorry.” 

“Wait it’s fine,I’m awake now. Tell me what's going on " Again a moment of silence. 

“i - um.. Youre sure?” 

“Mhm, I’m sure… you sure you’re all right? Youre a lot less abrassive ” This time, the sigh came from the other side of the room.   
Ignoring the jab he responds “...I don’t know… I was just working on something and… well. I just couldn’t sleep really.” 

"How come? I always thought all the loud mouthing tired you out" It was strange for the blonde to not have any sort of anger at these comments 

"well uhm, I haven’t slept that well ever since… you know…” 

He did know, it's not like Phil would let him forget, a little less than a week ago he had went in the nether and eventually was convinced to take Tommy along. 

Tommy being himself, of course ran off and found himself cornered by the horrors the nether has to offer. It had taken a bit for techno to find him but when he did he was injured badly it had cost techno most of the things he had acquired to aid him. Meaning the trip was meaningless. 

Humiliated, he had run out of the portal forcing the obviously annoyed boy after him.After finally catching up with the boy it was nightfall, and their father would not be happy. 

"Tommy... " He rubbed his face sighing at the boy 

“Yeah, I know… it wasnt even important and you got in trouble I mean, it’s not like it was all my fault, I was just... " He rocked back and forth 

" but It doesn’t really matter to be sorry now ” 

" It was a stupid thing to do but it was expected, of course he wouldnt get pissed at you ” 

A huff came from door “Yeah, tell me about it… that’s just so fucked up, isn’t it? I mean, he already thought I was gonna make a fool out of myself ” “Tommy – “ “I mean, it doesn’t help at all, thinking about all the times I DID make a fool out of myself, of course he thinks I can't do anything on my own. Who wouldnt?” 

For a moment Techno wondered why Tommy was upset,yeah it was harsh but he always found himself in some sort of trouble no matter who was or wasn't there. But it wasn't his fault,he is just a kid after all, he tried to say something, but he was talking again. 

"You know I keep wondering, does everyone think this about me? Tubbo? You? Wilbur? I mean of course you do, you're... Youre the blade you're so good at everything, and tubbo has to think of me like that, I'm always such a dickhead he probably hates me " He turned to exit the room 

“I… Tommy it wasn't your fault youve hardly been in the nether, and you're just a kid - ” 

He huffed “Are you saying it’s your fault? Yeah like you'd ever make a mistake,I'm more then just a kid you know ?” his voice grew louder 

“i know you're not,believe me. No ones perfect,even Phil would tell you that ” 

Silence. 

“Of course you’d say that.” It was hard to read his tone and suddenly he wished it was lighter to see his face 

“Tommy “ he tried to reason with him but was cut off again. 

“yea whatever, forget about it. It's why don't you go back to sleep so you can go with Phil In the morning." 

Shit, he thought. He'd said the wrong thing again. Lately, he couldn’t seem to get through to him, it was rare for him to comfort Tommy or try to help him but when he did Wilbur was always there, maybe that's the difference between the outcomes. 

"You can always talk to Phil or Wilbur,you know theyd never turn you away .” He was quiet for a while.   
“i... Yeah ” Without waiting for a reply, he left 

Techno let his hand drop from his undone hair, and stared ahead at the darkness. He hoped that he would be able to help him better than that. maybe he would try again tomorrow, yeah tomorrow.


	5. Home is them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tommy, home had never been a place. It was people. And now, home is here. Home is them.
> 
> Some found family context to seperate from the angst <3

The only sounds in the house were the cracks of the firewood and the rhythmatic sound of a page-turning. A mound of blankets were piled near the contained fire, a certain someone no doubt buried beneath them,with his guitar left laying against the stone wall, he was either alsleep or simply pretending to be. 

The trio on the floor consisted of a certain Bee fanatic, along with the human-fox hybrid and a girl with pink hair,they were playing some sort of of card game nearby, laughter occasionally coming from the group as a particularly funny card was played, along with mindless chatter about the day they had. Poking fun at eachother while they were at it. 

Last but not least, there was the figure sitting on an armchair to the side of the pile of blankets, a book settled in his lap. Though it had been long forgotton as he focused his attention to the fire before him. Gold accents hung from his ears shining from the light of the flames. 

A firm hand on his shoulder caught him by surprise as he looked beside him at the man. He offered a soft smile as he moved his hand from the smaller boys shoulder to his head, ruffling his hair much to the boys dismay. 

The bundle of blankets stirred and a brunette mop of hair emerged from the side. He wiped at his eyes and blinked, looking around the room. He turned to the pink haired boy next to him. 

"Aww" He interlocked his fingers together under his chin smirking "youre protecting me while I sleep techno? How thoughtful" 

He huffed glaring at him before his book made contact with the now awake boys face 

" hey! - " He exclaimed angerly sitting up 

"My hand slipped " The hybrid shrugged before hitting the brunette again  
"Phil! " He stood hastily with his arms crossed making the younger of the two burst out in laughter 

"It's not funny! - hey stop laughing at me! " He turned to yell at the trio on the floor who were covering their mouths 

The older man stepped away from Tommy as he went to no doubt lecture the set of twins. 

Tommy hated the idea of a new family, he hated the idea of having something and it being ripped out of his hands like all the times before. 

But this time that wouldn't happen. 

Phil was nice enough to invite his closest and only friend Tubbo to come to stay with him as well. 

" So uhm, what now?" The boy in green spoke as Tommy say beside him 

"At this point, we could totally conquer the world!"


	6. Chirp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo holds a funeral for a friend
> 
> I am incapable of writing anything other than angst :>
> 
> Slight implication of suicide

The morning was calm and peaceful. A slight overhang, but no rain yet. The thunder was threatening, but no one could care. Their black suits and dresses weren't important to them. The occasion however, was far more somber. 

All of his closest friends came. Niki, Tubbo, Eret, Fundy, Ghostbur, Phil and Quackity. The males adorned in black suits and ties. The female in a long black dress and dark makeup. The overwhelming, depressed mood over the entire procession. Slowly, the coffin was lowered into the grave. The girl sobbing, the guys pretending not to. 

The coffin was laid at the bottom of the grave. Being covered up by dirt. Thunder boomed, and the cloud broke. A slow downpour on them. 

When they finished, they all placed flowers around the tombstone. Quietly, after who knows how long, everyone began to leave, going to their respective houses and getting out of the rain. Tubbo, stayed behind. 

He just stood there, standing at the grave. A numbness coming from him. After everyone was out of eyesight, he broke down. His knees weak, breaths painful, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the rain drops. He dropped to the ground by the headstone. “I'm sorry Tommy. I’m so sorry.” Each word pained his throat, barely escaping his mouth. 

In his head he blamed himself for Tommy's death. He should have been there more. He should never have exiled him. 

He wasn't there for him. He didn't check up on him. He didn't visit. He wasn't a good friend. All of these thoughts played through his head as he sat there, sobbing. “Why wasn't I there for you? Why was I so stupid?” His chest hurt. 

Everyone told him that no one could have known he would do this. All he could think of was walking into Logsdershear, a tower standing tall, too tall. And a broken compass at the bottom. 

Tubbo burned that image into his mind, every word, all he could think of was Tommy. Filled with regret. All of the things that they never had the chance to do together,things he never had the chance to apologize for. 

Tubbo jumped at a loud thunder clap, waking him from his daze. 

He leaned over and layed the set of discs under the headstone below Tommys name. He hesitated before picking up a single disc 

“one last time ” Tubbo smiled slightly through his tears, proceeding to insert the disc in the familiar box. Letting the soft tune play as he said his last goodbyes before walking slowly back to the path " Goodbye ” he whispered.


	7. Burned out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burned out gifted kid Tubbo for today 
> 
> This would be in a AU where the smp members are all in school / Sleepybois adopted-found family with them being more of a family to him than Tubbos

He couldn't understand what was happening. 

Tubbo was always good in school, he always made sure things were turned in on time, always made sure things were perfect. If he got anything lower than a B, he would cry. 

So, explain why he keeps slipping. His grades plummet more and more as the semesters drag on, and he doesn't entirely know when this neverending burnout began. 

One day he was smart, now he's just. So fucking small and stupid. 

He notices when Ranboo surpasses him in class rank. He notices when Tommy eventually passes him in rank. 

He has to constantly listen to his parents backhandend words, their passive agressive comments to his grades, and it drives him up the fucking wall. 

He wished he could just go to Phil, or Tommy or someone but he couldn't, they would just see him as a bother, wouldn't they? 

He feels as if he's heard it all. From the, "Have fun working in fast food for the rest of your life", to "Stop complaining you have it easy" And "Jesus tubbo what kind of a son are you" 

His parents aren't proud of him anymore, if they ever even were in the first place. They know he's struggling so much but they never extend a hand to help him. 

And with every year, he keeps lying to himself, to his family and his friends. He lies that he's doing okay and doesn't need help. 

He lies to Phil when he asks if he would like to stay the night, he had to study he couldn't disappoint his parents anymore.He lies and says that his work is done just so he doesn't have to think about the endless weight on his shoulders. He lies so he can just move on with his life and be done. 

He knows school is important in some aspects. He understands that.  
But its like he can't be bothered with it anymore. Its all the same, everything he's ever learned is blurring together and he's completely and utterly exhausted from the thought of more school. 

When he realizes he can't catch up for the quarter, he shuts down, gives up and hopes for the best for the next one. 

He's a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.  
He doesn't see a point to school anymore. And sure, maybe it's also the people who attend the school constantly giving him shit for being a nerd, or literally anything else they can hit him with, and maybe it's the teachers who prefer to talk about their night job at gay bars rather than teach the fucking class, but its also about the work. 

Why can't he just run away and live with Tommy for the rest of his life? 

He's in high school though, he's almost done. Almost finished, then he can say goodbye to this hell forever. 

He could find a family in Phils household, but he still doesn't think he'll see it before he inevitably breaks. The splintets are already there, cracks are appearing more and more. 

Everyone can only take so much pressure before they snap.


End file.
